


Sweet Tooth

by Slaskia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, arcee has a sweet tooth, starscream being a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Arcee sees energon crunchy treats...she wants energon crunchy treats.  Problem is, the only bag around is being consumed by Starscream...and he's not sharing.





	Sweet Tooth

Arcee pulled into the base, Jack slipping off before she transformed and stretched.  It had been a good ride:  nice weather and little traffic.  She was in a good mood as a result. 

Then she noted the silent glares of the other bots in the room, but not at her.  She was about to turn to look at what they were glaring at when she heard a distinctive ‘crunch’.  One she was intimately familiar with…and hadn’t experienced in many, many vorns.  Her tank started to rumble immediately as an old craving hit her. 

Slowly she turned and saw a certain seeker boyfriend was sitting on the base floor, his long legs carefully crossed.  In his hands was a package of energon crunchy treats, his wings fluttering as he popped another one in his mouth.  Momentarily speechless, she looked back at the others while one hand was pointing at Starscream. 

“He got ‘em in a raid today,” Bulkhead stated, his tone a mix of annoyance and anger.  “And the little fragger is refusing to share.”  The other’s were nodding in equal disappointment. 

“Oh really?” Arcee finally found her voice.  She turned back toward the seeker.  “Starscream!”  she bellowed.  The seeker looked up at her, in mid-crunch, one brow raised.  “Why are you not sharing with the other’s!?  Do you know how hard it is to get those things these days!?” 

“Not e’uff to go around,” Starscream answered between chews.  

“Like the Pit there’s not!”  She stomped up to him.  “I know each bag contains enough for each bot here to have _two_ each.”  After examining the bag, she added in a fury.  “And you already ate _half!?”_  

“Come on, darling,” Starscream said smugly.  “You know just one…even two…isn’t enough….” 

Arcee scowled at him.  “Were you even _thinking_ of saving me some?” 

“Maybe.”  Starscream had an impish grin.  “What do I get in return?” 

That did it.  She was fed up.  “You little…give me that!”  She lunged for the bag, but he nimbly kept it out of her reach.  When she tried again, he tossed it to his other hand, while kicking out a foot to push her away. 

“Tsk tsk…,” he taunted, getting up to his feet.  “Not even a ‘please’….”  He then ate another piece.  “Oh, I think that was Ratchet’s piece...”  Behind her, she heard Ratchet grumble. 

She was at an even bigger disadvantage now:  Starscream could easily keep it away just by holding it in the air.  Arcee _really_ wanted those energon crunchy treats though.  “Please?” she asked. 

“Mmm…no…need more than that,” Starscream chuckled, eating another piece.  “Oops…that was Bulkhead’s…he needs to lose weight anyway.” 

“Hey!”  Bulkhead protested. 

“Low blow, Screamer,” Miko scolded. 

Arcee jumped up as high as she could, Starscream lifting it up just out of her reach.  “And here goes Wheeljack’s,” he said, eating another.  “He’s never here anyway.” 

“Come on, Starscream!  This is childish!”  Arcee protested. 

In response, Starscream ate another one.  “Hmm…I think this one was Smokescreen’s.” 

“He’s going to do that for each one of us, isn’t he?” Smokescreen grumbled. 

“Looks like…,” Bulkhead sighed. 

Arcee swept the legs out from under the seeker.  One of the treats fell out on impact and shattered when it hit the floor.  When she leapt for the bag, Starscream grabbed her by the torso and effortlessly held her back.  “Oh…poor Optimus…that was his,” Starscream sighed.  “Not sure he’d eat these anyway. Doesn’t seem to be the type….”  He then shoved her back again. 

“Dammit, Starscream!”  Arcee growled, nearly losing her footing.  She noted there were only two treats left in the bag and she bet the fragger was going to eat them both.  Getting desperate, she ran up the command platform, hopped onto the railing, the leapt at him from above.  Starscream caught her by the torso again and spun around once before letting her go, spinning.  “Whoa…”  she said, shaking her head to clear it. 

“And Bumblebee….”  There was a loud crunch as the seeker made that one very obvious.  “Don’t like his voice.” 

Bumblebee made a long ‘really’ beep and folded his arms, looking rather mad. 

There was one piece left.  Starscream had taken it out of the bag and was holding it in his sharp fingers, the bag casually discarded.  “And this one is yours…last chance,” he said smugly 

With a roar, she flew at him, tackling him to the ground.  Somehow, Starscream was not only able to keep a hold of it, but to pop it into his mouth.  “You slagger!”  Arcee snapped, grabbing him by the throat.  “You better not swallow that!” 

Starscream opened his mouth just enough to show it was still intact, sitting on his glossa.  He even pushed it between the front of his dental plates.  The moment she went to grab it, he retracted it, his denta clamping together.  “Damn you!”  Arcee growled trying to pry his mouth open, all the while he had this annoying grin on his face. 

With a chuckle, he suddenly grabbed her by both wrists and pulled her close.  Once more, the treat was presented, though this time he had it carefully pinned between his denta.  “Kiss ‘e,” he said, his brows wagging mischievously. 

Arcee wanted to headbutt him.  “You…cheeky little slagger,” she half growled, half sighed.  Relenting, she finally leaned in and kissed him, gripping part of the treat with her own denta in the process.  At first, he didn’t let go of his end, but then she felt him push it carefully into her mouth with his glossa, his hands finally letting go of her wrists.  They held the kiss for a few more nanos before she broke it off and slipped off him. 

Immediately, she sat down and started to savor the treat.  Arcee was in heaven, her winglets fluttering happily.  She relished every crunch, carefully only biting as small of a part off as possible.  The two-wheeler wanted it to last as long as possible, as she had no idea when she get something like this again…. 

Then she heard something that made her stop and listen. 

“Whew…” Starscream was saying, followed by the sound of many bags being dumped on a table.  “Glad to get these out of my subspace.” 

“Wait what…” Bulkhead was saying, surprised.  “You had _more_?” 

Arcee looked behind her, optics wide as she saw that there were indeed more bags.  Enough for the whole team plus a few extra.  Slowly, she rose to her feet, optics closed, her hands clenching and unclenching.  When she opened her optics again, Starscream was in front of her, holding out a bag of them in offer to her.  “This one is yours, sweetie,” he beamed, an innocent smile on his face. 

She wasn’t feeling very ‘sweet’ at that moment.  “You…put me…through…all that…on _purpose_!?” she hissed. 

Starscream’s innocent smile quickly turned to fear.  “Oh scrap…”  He dropped the bag and ran, Arcee immediately chasing after him.  They both nearly ran into Optimus, whom was just entering the room. 

\-- 

Optimus stared at the two lovebots as they rushed past him, Arcee screaming some rather colorful language at the seeker as she chased him.  “Do I want to know what just went on?” the Prime asked, though a part of him didn’t want to know. 

“Well…,” Smokescreen, whom was already diving into a bag of treats, replied.  “Starscream played a prank on Arcee involving these.”  He gestured to the bags.  “She didn’t take it too well.” 

“I recorded it if you want to see for yourself,” Miko offered, holding up her phone. 

“I don’t believe that will be necessary,” Optimus said as he picked up one of the bags and inspected it.  “Hmm….” 

“Considering he ate nearly a whole bag in one sitting,” Ratchet was muttering.  “He should have plenty of energy to escape her wrath.” 

“Oh, come on, Ratchet…you know most of that energy is going to be put into makeup interfacing,” Bulkhead chuckled. 

“Bulkhead!  The children are here!”  Ratchet scolded.  “And I did _not_ need that mental image, thank you very much!” 

“Just where did he get these anyway?” Smokescreen asked.  “He mentioned a raid…but what did he raid?” 

“From the note on this one…I’d say from Megatron’s personal supply.”  Optimus turned the bag he was holding around.  Written on it was the following message:

 

MINE!

~M

 

The piece Smokescreen just put into his mouth fell back out again.  Bulkhead started choking on the one he was working on.  Ratchet, whom was about to eat one, slowly put it down and muttered something about wanting to scan them first for contaminants. 

“That bot really has a death wish….,” Bulkhead finally said after he stopped choking. 

Optimus found himself agreeing. 

\-- 

 _Nemesis_  

Megatron was furious.  Someone stole something his energon crunchy sweets and he wanted them back. NOW!  He had everyone on the ship searching every nook and cranny, with the promise of personally executing the one responsible for the theft.  Needless to say, no one wanted to be made a scapegoat if they weren’t found. 

“M-my lord…” a nervous drone approached.  “W-we found a clue to the thief’s identity…” 

“Who!?”  Megatron demanded.  In answer, the drone held out a note.  He snatched it from the drone and read it.

 

Took these so you’ll

keep your Warlord figure.

~SS

 

Megatron crushed the note in his hand, starting to vent heavily.  The drone quickly turned and ran, knowing what was likely going to happen next. 

“STAR…SCREEEEAAAAMMMMMM!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask how Screamer not only found/snuck onto the Nemesis..but made it back out again without being detected. Maybe Soundwave was in on it? Yeah…Soundwave was in on it…cause he was concerned about Megatron’s ‘figure’. *runs*


End file.
